Too Far
by Blacklight52
Summary: One day, an old friend pushes Robin too far, and they will pay the consequences. Terra haters, DO NOT give up on this story, a major plot twist will occur...
1. Where's Star?

Too Far Chapter 1 

"Hey, where's Starfire?"

Robin entered the Rec. room with a puzzled expression on his face.

Beastboy shifted from his position on the couch to look at Robin. "What am I, her keeper?"

Cyborg yelled from the kitchen. "I haven't seen her either!"

He walked in with a huge roast beef and turkey sandwich, the meat practically oozing of the sandwich.

"AHHHHHH! What is THAT???" BeastBoy's shriek rang throughout the Tower.

Cyborg looked down. "What, this?" He said, pointing innocently to his sandwich.

Then he grinned evilly. "Want some?"

Beastboy ran away screaming, Cyborg chasing after him.

"Well" Robin sighed to himself, "they won't be any help"

Continuing his search, he covered the whole tower. Raven was no help, as she'd shut the door in his face when he asked her, and there were no clues in Star's room, either.

The only pace left to check was the roof. Suprisingly, she was there.

"Wow" Robin thought, "_She looks amazing toda- wait a minute, is that Star?_"

Robin could sense something different about her, just from a glace.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. It was cold as ice.

He jumped back and "Star's" head turned around. ALL the way around.

"Holy Shi-OOF!"

The fake Starfire android smashed Robin in the stomach, cutting off his sentence.

He was sent hurtling through midair, just managing to snag the android's ankle with a well-placed Batarang hook-line shot.

The robot was pulled, flailing about, off the edge and into space, bumping against the tower as it fell.

Right before Robin hit the ground the android dug its retractable claws into the side of the tower, stopping them both.

Robin scurried up the wire and grabbing the android's faceplate, pushed off the wall.

As he swung back, he positioned the android's faceplate in front of him, and on the return swing, he, along with a couple G-force's help, smashed the metal head through the bullet-proof glass of the Rec. room window.

Robin rolled, and was immediately on his feet again.

As the rest of the team walked in to investigate the noise, they gaped at Robin. His cape was ripped off, there were cuts all over, and blood was collecting on the floor where he stood.

BeastBoy, Raven, and Cy looked at the robot.

The android had not fared so well.

The whole head was bashed in, and electricity coursed though it, streaming out of numerous broken wires.

Raven, using her powers to protect herself, started examining the robot while Cy and BeastBoy drilled Robin.

"Dude! What was that!"

"Are you alright?"

"Why does that robot look like Star?"

"And why is there glass all over you?"

Robin told them the whole story, and they were about to question him again when-

"GUYS."

Raven called their attention to the dilapidated android.

"Shut up and look at this."

The boys walked over and looked at what Raven was gesturing toward.

In the head, the remains of a small TV, like _He_ used.

"It's Slade. He's back."

"No, wait."

Robin, desperate for some proof that this wasn't their archenemy's work, ripped off the fake orange skin. On the shoulder, there was Slade's symbol.

Robin started punching the wall. "Why couldn't he have taken me!"

BeastBoy interrupted, "Ummmm... Robin?" He asked meekly.

**What?** Robin's glare could've stopped an elephant in its tracks.

Still, BeastBoy persisted.

"That's not Slade's symbol."

Robin looked again at the symbol. There was the yellow circle, and in the middle there was a small letter, but it wasn't an **S**, it was a **T**.


	2. Revelations

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

I can't believe it, I got 3, count 'em, **3 **reviews! I'd like to thank the academy... oh, wait. Sorry, got carried away there. Anyway, reviews make me feel fuzzy inside and help me write better. Even if I don't get any reviews, I'll still continue the story, but it won't be as good, Hint Hint... =)

Dedicated to Wild Cyan 'cause she gave me an idea involving The Exorcist.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (_Breaks down crying_) WHY, WHY, WHY???

Too Far

"Oh my god..." Robin couldn't believe it. Slade must have a successor, because he died in the lava. "Who could've done this?"

Raven gave him a look. "If you hadn't smashed the TV, we would know by now, but Nooo.... You had to go all macho and wreck it completely." You could've cut the sarcasm with a knife.

Cyborg tried to be the voice of reason. "Well, what do we know?" he said. "Star has been kidnapped, somebody wants Robin dead, and they use the same tactics as Slade did...

Do we know anyone who could do that?"

The four remaining Titans racked their brains.

Nope.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

BeastBoy was bored, and thinking of how many ways he could tell Cyborg "No", when he got an idea. That's right, a true, honest-to-God idea.

"Hey guys, we can still track the robot's master"

They all looked up.

"Cy can scan it and see where it came from by looking at what's on it, like dirt or a fingerprint or something..."

O.o Silence... and then a sheepish voice rang out. "Why didn't I think of that?" Cyborg asked.

He rushed over to the android and a blue beam swept up and down over it. "Wow, whoever sent this thing wanted us to find it"

A simultaneous "WHAT?" came from the rest of the team.

"Yeah, look at these readings, dirt was like, piled on this thing to get a reading like this."

"So where's it from?"

Cy looked up grimly "Slade's Warehouse."

Raven, BeastBoy, and Robin all looked down, memories flooding back when...

"Just kidding!"

Two Hours Later 

Cyborg woke up was lying in a corner, with 2 black eyes and a splitting headache. He looked down at his arm. "Oh great, BB bit me. That'll leave a scar!"

He slowly got up and picked a yellow sticky note off his chest.

Sorry Cy, guess we were a little rough on you, anyway Rob tracked down whoever took Star and we're going to beat the S---t out of them. Meet us at the cavern with Terra's statue.

_BB_

AWWW MAN!!! How could they leave without me??!!

At The Cavern 

"Ugh. It's creepy down here"

Shhh! Robin and Raven told him. How could they make a sneak attack if BeastBoy wouldn't shut up?

Raven was levitating them down the long passage leading to the cavern and they were almost there. Robin was actively peeling his eyes for more robots. With Star Tamerainian-napped, he was getting increasingly pissed off, and he needed an outlet for his pissed offy-ness.

Raven was concentrating on two things, one, keeping the black disk they were hovering on stable, and two, keeping the newly placed black energy band on BeastBoy's mouth as he rapidly changed forms in a desperate attempt to get it off.

They were at the bottom now, and they could see into the cavern. There was a petite outline standing next to an assembly line, watching new robotic henchmen being made.

BeastBoy, completely oblivious of his surroundings now, was willing to do anything to get that annoying black band off his mouth, and played his trump card.

A gigantic green T-rex appeared on the floating black disk.

Ahh! Raven lost her concentration, losing both the disk and the band over BB's mouth. They all fell to the ground in a heap as BeastBoy let out a triumphant "YESSS!!!" before covering his mouth with his hand, noticing where he was.

The figure next to the machinery turned around, saw the flustered heroes, and screamed "ATTACK!" In an oddly familiar feminine voice.

Robin certainly got his PO'd outlet, but along with BeastBoy's valiant fighting and Raven's calm disposal of any enemy unit who ventured near her, they still went down, and for the second time in three minutes, they were on top of each other in a heap, BeastBoy luckily reverting back to human form.

"Crap! We're going to die!" was what Robin thought would be his last words, except for "AAACK!", but the figure called the robots off as sure as they were positive the Titans were down for the count.

Slowly, they stepped into the light, revealing none other than

"Terra?"

Okay I know, clichéd ending, but there will be a twist, like the summary says. I don't hate Terra; In fact, she's a great character, so you can be assured that she's not what she seems. Don't worry. R&R. Thanks!


	3. Revalations part2

I'm Back! Oh yeah! I'm got inspired again so I better write this before it wears off. Hey, can I get some more reviews please? I've got only five and it's been two chapters already! Anyway, here's the Main Event!

Terra gave an evil laugh, filling the air with a malicious aura of doom.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid Titans, now is your day of reckoning!"

Beast Boy perked up. There was something about her voice... it was Terra's, and yet it wasn't... His heightened animal senses had never failed him before.

"What do you want!" Robin yelled at her, hoping to buy his team some time.

Whaddaya know... it worked.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT??? I want revenge! You made me kill my master and almost end my life!"

"Terra..." Starfire was near the brink of tears. "You gave your life to save the city! That was your own choice!"

Everyone looked up. "Gasp!" Star was in a rock cage, suspended from the ceiling by a stone arm.

"Don't worry Star!" Robin was now scared. "We'll get you down!"

"Stupid girl. I could've stopped that lava with my pinkie, but instead, I decided to let you suffer with the knowledge that you killed your own teammate!"

Raven now caught on to the abnormality in Terra's voice, too. She sent a thought message to BB.

"Beast Boy, can you tell that isn't Terra too?"

"Yeah" came his reply.

"Any idea what it is?"

"No."

Terra caught them looking at each other. "Ha! Raven and Beast Boy, the two lovebirds. Maybe I'll kill you two first!"

Her eyes glowed yellow as she summoned her awesome power

Suddenly, she stopped.

"No!" She screamed. "Guys, help! It's not me..."

Her whole body shuddered and her eyes glowed yellow again. "Shut up you stupid girl! I control you now!" She yelled at herself.

"That's not Terra, it's..."

"Yes Raven, I see you've finally figured it out."

"You'll never get away with this, _Slade_!" Raven's voice was pure hatred, but she managed to keep her emotions in check, knowing that at the smallest movement, the robots surrounding them would attack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Robin shouted at the two glaring girls.

"Ah, Robin. And to think I wanted you as my "apprentice". Anyone with _real_ talent would've figured it out by now." Terra's voice took on a completely new tone. A deep, hate-filled tone.

"Figured what out?" Robin was thoroughly confused by now.

Raven explained for him. "That Slade's still alive, and has somehow taken control of Terra.

"Exactly" Terra started to pace. "You see Robin, when I was after you, I really didn't want an _apprentice_, I wanted a _host_. I have lived for thousands of years, taking over a human, living out their lifespan, and moving on to another human. You almost defeated me, for my previous host was almost dead, but then I found Terra."

"Oh crap" was all Robin managed.

Terra/Slade's eyes glowed yellow again. (A/N we'll just call her Terra for now)

"Now you finally die!" Terra turned around to find a suitable rock to crush them with...

She was face-to-face with a large, electronic, blue energy canon that was attached to a smirking Cyborg.

"I beg to differ." He said in a mocking tone before he fired point-blank into Terra's face.

Okay, I know it was a bit short, but this is my 2nd fic, so I'm taking it slow. So how'd you like that? I bet you thought I had the heart to make Terra an evil villain. HA! Stay tuned for next chappie! Oh, and I'm serious about the review thing. I need more!


End file.
